


Kaiba is a Thief!

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is a thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiba is a Thief!

Kaiba was good at stealing.

He was good at stealing the last tatter tot off Mokuba’s plate, and sneaking off with Isono’s phone to put a prank ringtone on it (and never claimed credit for the My Little Pony theme that might blare from the majordomo’s breast pocket).

Kaiba was good at stealing the covers at night, until Atem put his cold feet on his legs. He always stole a drink of Atem’s coffee in the morning, and a hug from his brother before he headed off to school.

He could steal millions in another company’s stocks with finesse, and the hearts of children when he played with them at the orphanage when he thought no one was looking.

Kaiba stole kisses from Atem.

A smooch here, a peck there. A nuzzle of noses post-sex, and a dramatic swoop into his arms when passing in the hallways. His lips were smooth on Atem's in the morning, letting them glide against each other, and chapped after laying in bed doing nothing but stealing kiss after kiss.

Kaiba’s breath was warm and sweet with coffee in the morning, and hot and sexy at night when he greeted Atem after the office. He stole kisses against the wall with tongue and teeth, and stole kisses, wet and sweet, when passing by for no reason at all.

Sometimes, Kaiba stole kisses that bruised, but other times they were lip to lip with a cheerful little smack. His tongue would steal inside, playful flicks or gracefully smooth. Sometimes, red met blue eyes, others their eyes were closed to enjoy their passion

Yes, Kaiba was good at stealing.


End file.
